


Happy Birthday Darling

by Writinginstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Avengers are there, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, reader is kinda oblivious, shirtless bucky and steve, they all know what's up, you all know you want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: It's the reader's birthday but she totally forgot about it. Bucky and the Avengers get her way too many presents and Bucky's thoughtfulness may or may not lead to her having the best birthday she could imagine.





	Happy Birthday Darling

**(Y/N) POV:**

I woke up early to sunlight streaming through my window and warming my face. I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my phone to check the time and almost screaming in frustration when the numbers lit up. 5:42 am. Damn summer, damn it right to hell.

Muttering complaints to myself, I dragged myself out of bed and to the window. If only I had Wanda’s powers, I wouldn’t even have to leave my haven to do this. As I went to draw the curtains movement outside drew my attention. I looked down and my breath caught slightly as I saw Bucky and Steve out on a morning jog together. Shirtless. Shirtless, sweaty, and hot as all hell. I gawked shamelessly as they ran across the lawn, only stopping when they were out of sight. I’ll admit there were some inappropriate thoughts running through my head at that gorgeous sight and I had to shake myself out of my fantasies before walking away. I really needed to get a handle on my feelings for Bucky, we were friends, nothing more.

With a sigh I left the window and went to take a quick shower. I figured I might as well get up since I was awake, that Bucky would be coming inside in all his post-run glory soon had nothing to do with it. Nope. Definitely not…

Shower done and now dressed in some thin cotton shorts and loose t-shirt, I picked up my phone and headed out of my room, my still wet hair slowly dampening my t-shirt. I hopped in the elevator and went down to the common room of the compound.

The doors opened and I was suddenly face to face with two super soldiers. Well more like face to chest, they’re both ridiculously tall and I’m well…not. In my surprise I didn’t move for a minute, not until Steve cleared his throat and I finally looked up at them, a blush adorning my face as I realised I’d been staring and they’d clearly noticed. In my defence it was hard not to. I defy anyone with eyes not to stare with that mass of toned muscle only a foot away from you, especially when the man it belongs to is quite possibly the most attractive man on the planet.

“You’re up early, (Y/N)” Steve greeted me with a smile.

“Um…yeah, sun woke me up and I couldn’t get back to sleep so…” I trailed off not really sure what to say. I looked over at Bucky to find him grinning, clearly enjoying my awkwardness.

“You know that’s what curtains are for, right?” Bucky’s voice was laced with humour as he spoke and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

“Yes, I know that Buck! You know I was coming back late yesterday, I literally fell asleep the second I got in, shutting the curtains wasn’t much of a priority.” I was definitely regretting it and could feel my body still protesting being up at such an hour but I had no-one to blame but myself. Just as I finished speaking a massive yawn escaped me. Bucky stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his side and pulling me towards the sofa, his amused grin transforming into a sympathetic smile.

“Come on, sit down, I’ll make you some coffee.” I couldn’t respond and just did as he said, my brain short-circuiting at being pressed against him like that. I couldn’t even remind him that I don’t like coffee. I collapsed onto the couch and snuggled into a small nest of pillows. I felt my eyes drooping as I relaxed into the comfort of the couch, the sounds of Steve and Bucky moving about the kitchen slowly fading as I fell asleep again.

***********

**Bucky POV:**

I picked up two of the coffees I’d poured, leaving one on the counter for Steve, and brought them over to the couch I’d left (Y/N). Setting them down on the table I sat down and turned towards the girl only to find her curled up in the corner, fast asleep. I chuckled softly and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to drape over her before picking up my coffee and making my way to my room to shower and change.

It was 7:30 before I returned to the common area and everyone else was starting to get up themselves. Sam, Nat, Wanda, Tony, and Steve were all in the kitchen, making breakfast and talking quietly so as not to disturb (Y/N) who was still peacefully asleep on the couch looking like a sleeping angel. Normally someone would have woken her by now but they clearly made an exception for her birthday. A pile of presents had been formed nearby and I added the small gift I’d got her to it before joining the others in the kitchen.

“Morning Barnes,” Tony slid a plate of pancakes towards me as I reached the breakfast bar, “you mind waking your girlfriend up? The quiet is killing me.” I sighed, she was not my girlfriend but apparently everyone could tell I liked her, well except (Y/N) herself.

“Last time I woke her up she nearly killed me so I’ll pass on that one. You’re welcome to do it yourself.” About a month ago I’d woken her up and in surprise she’d nearly set me on fire, I wasn’t keen on repeating the experience. Just then I heard movement from the living space and turned to see (Y/N) getting up from the couch and sleepily making her way towards us. She let out a long yawn, closing her eyes and stretching as she did so. Her t-shirt rose up slightly and revealed a thin strip of skin at her stomach which my eyes were instantly glued to.

She came and sat beside me, smiling sleepily and looking longingly at my plate of uneaten pancakes. I slid them in from of her and told her she could have them. The beaming smile and kiss on the cheek I got more than made up for having to wait until another batch was cooked.

“So, what’s with the presents?” she asked the room around a mouthful of pancakes. We all stared at her in confusion and (Y/N) looked at each of us with her own face now showing the same confusion as ours, “What? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“(Y/N), they’re for you…it’s your birthday…” Wanda was the one who eventually answered her questions. She just looked more confused at that explanation.

“Wait, it is? What’s the date?”

“June 26th, you know, the same day your birthday is every year?”

“Oh, well happy birthday to me I guess,” she shook her head and chuckled quietly to herself before going back to her pancakes. Everyone else resumed what they were doing and when they each finished breakfast they began to gather in the living room. (Y/N) and I finished last and when she moved to head back to her room I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to join everyone else.

“Come on, it’s present time, you can’t escape us all just yet.” She just rolled her eyes at me and followed me over to the couch near her pile of gifts.

***********

**(Y/N) POV:**

By now Scott, Clint, and everyone else had finally come down and filled the living room, each of them holding a present. I sat awkwardly on the couch next to Bucky, I always felt weird about getting presents and there were a lot of them. I still couldn’t believe I’d actually forgotten it was my birthday.

I spent the next few minutes opening presents from all the avengers, multiple presents from some of them, *cough*Tony*cough*, which I had to scold them for, getting hugs, and being wished a happy birthday.

Eventually I came to the last present, a small little box which Bucky shyly handed to me. I opened it and gasped, tears filling my eyes as I looked inside and saw the most beautiful necklace I’d ever seen, the same one I’d fallen in love with and pointed out to Bucky the last time he came shopping with me. I’d wanted it as soon as I set eyes on it but there was no way I could afford it so I’d had to just walk away. It was expensive and gorgeous and I couldn’t believe he’d actually got it for me.

With tears pouring down my face I looked up at him and saw he was watching me intently. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly to me as I could, crying into his shoulder and trying to find the words to properly thank him. He pulled away after a minute and silently handed me an envelope. The card inside was one of the jokey ones and I had a little laugh at what it said before I opened it and two bits of card fell out. I put the card down and picked them up. My eyes widened when I got a good look at them. Two VIP tickets to see my favourite band next week!

“Oh my god! Bucky!” I squealed, a huge smile on my face, “Thank you so much! I can’t believe you did this, you really didn’t have to.” I pulled him into another hug and he laughed lightly against me.

“The tickets were a group effort, we know how much you’ve been dying to see them live.” I pulled away from him and thanked everyone. They all waved away my thanks, telling me I deserved something nice, and started getting up to go about their days as usual, leaving me and Bucky alone on the couch.

I picked up the necklace he’d bought me, running my finger along the delicate metal, and turned to face him again, wanting to thank him properly for the amazing gift. I couldn’t find the right words though and my mouth just opened and closed several times without anything coming out as I held up the box. Bucky clearly understood what I was trying to express though and smiled as he leaned in to kiss my forehead lightly.

“You don’t need to thank me (Y/N). I know how much you wanted that necklace and how disappointed you were that you couldn’t get it.”

“But Bucky, it’s so expensive, I love it but this is just too much.”

“Nothing is too much if it’s for you,” he held my hand and rubbed small circles on it with his thumb as he spoke and I felt my heart flutter at the intimacy of the action. Looking into his eyes I saw so much love there it almost took my breath away. I thought  _to hell with it_  and leaned towards him slowly, one of my hands moving to tangle in his hair. When our lips finally met it was everything I’d ever dreamed it would be. A spark of electricity ran through my body and I knew this was right where I was meant to be. His hands were warm on my waist as he gently pulled me closer to him and his lips were soft and assured against mine, sending me to heaven with the barest touch.

When I finally pulled away my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I opened my eyes and looked into Bucky’s only inches away. He wore a smile which matched mine and pressed another quick kiss to my lips before he spoke softly for only me to hear.

“I love you, (Y/N), have for a while now.”

“I love you too,” I whispered back as I felt my heart burst at his confession. He grinned and brought our faces closer together so our lips were brushing as he whispered, “Happy birthday darling,” before connecting our mouths once more in a passionate kiss I hoped would never end.


End file.
